


Bizarre

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Older Harry, Sad Louis, harry is gonna be 21, he can't feel pain, idk what else to tag lmao, it'll be larry eventually, louis has congenital analgesia, oh louis is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a smirk prominently on his lips, he leaned closer, sending shivers down Louis' spine.</p><p>"So." He drawled out. "You really can't feel pain?" He asked, nothing but fascination showing in his eyes.</p><p>Louis squeezed his eyes tightly together, not being able to believe someone found out his worst secret. Taking a deep breathe, he muttered a small, "No." </p><p>He felt a pair of cold lips next to his ear, "Perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre

_She moved us again._

_My sisters aren't happy with it, but I know they won't say anything about it. I feel like i'm such a burden on them though, they deserve so much more, they deserve to live a normal life; not having to look after my every move._

_I just, I don't know how to keep going like this. Mum never seems to take her eyes off me. I'm not even allowed to get into any sports, or even leave the house with out her near. She's suffocating me. It's not like I can say anything to her though, because I know she's doing it for my benefit._

_I just wish I was born normal._

Cracking his back; he straightened up from being hunched over for a few hours. As the seventeen year old looked around he noticed the paint was chipping in certain corners of the room, while the wood under the window seemed to be rotting.

Sighing he looked around his new room with a sad look on his face. His mother was hardly making enough to support them as it was, she couldn't afford move, but she did it for his safety.

"I just wish I stayed quiet." He whispered to himself.

A knock on the door stopped his thoughts momentarily. Looking up he spotted his 18 year old sister, smiling softly at him. Louis could tell from the bags under her eyes that she was tired, with another stab to his heart he knew it was his fault, with this spontaneous move and all.

"Dinners ready." He nodded,

"I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and left the room.

He stood up from his place on the floor, grabbing his journal. Looking around the room for a safe place to put it, he decided to just shove it under his mattress for now. Giving himself a quick once over in the mirror he decided he looked alright.

He then began the short journey on his way to the kitchen, smiling softly as he heard his younger sisters laughing, along with their mother. He entered the kitchen earning smiles from each of his sisters and his mother. He took the empty chair next to his mother and Felicity, giving each a small smile. His mother placed his plate in front oh him, having the meat already cut up which made him sigh.

They each began to eat, he listened closely as his sisters began to talk to his mother, each one of them trying to gain her attention. He smiled as his sisters talked over one another, loving his mother as she paid attention to people that aren't him. With most of his food gone he asked if he could head up to bed, having to start yet another school in the morning.

Once he was in his room he couldn't find himself to shower or move really, he just flopped down onto his bed, smiling as the sunk into the mattress. All he wished was that tomorrow would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Really fuckin shitty tbh. I'm also really tired & sick atm to come up with something else. But, I do have a lot planned for this book. Plus if it goes the way i'm planning for it to go, larry is gonna take a few chapters, hell it'll take a few chapters for harry to come in, HE WILL COME IN SOON ENOUGH THO SO BE PATIENT ALRIGHT! ALSO SO FUCKIN SORRY ITS SHORT AF


End file.
